


Flirten ist auch nur wie Fußball

by allmyworldsastage



Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmyworldsastage/pseuds/allmyworldsastage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thiel wusste nicht, wann Boerne angefangen hatte, interessant zu werden, und warum schon mal gar nicht. Er wusste nur, dass er Boerne nun mal interessant fand. Und Boerne war das wohl auch nicht entgangen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirten ist auch nur wie Fußball

**Author's Note:**

> Ein bisschen Reden, ein bisschen Fußball, ein bisschen Sex. Ist das schon PWP?

* * *

 

Als Thiel aufwachte, konnte er sich erst einmal kaum bewegen. Und so ganz genau wusste er im ersten Moment auch gar nicht, wo er eigentlich war. Und warum war er gerade überhaupt so abrupt aus dem Schlaf hochgeschreckt? Gähnend sah er sich um und blickte in Boernes aufgeregtes Gesicht. Richtig. Er war in der Rechtsmedizin. Bei Boerne. Und dessen Computer hatte sich lautstark gemeldet. Also hatten sie wahrscheinlich endlich ein Ergebnis.

 

Seit Wochen ermittelten sie jetzt schon in einer Reihe von Einbrüchen. Das war ja eigentlich nicht unbedingt Thiels Aufgabengebiet, aber es hatte bereits zwei Todesfälle gegeben, Ladenbesitzer, die zufällig noch oder schon in ihren Geschäften gewesen waren, als die Einbrecher zugeschlagen hatten. Schnell hatten sie feststellen können, dass es sich um eine Serie handelte, zu denen noch mehr Gelegenheiten gehörten, bei denen aber immerhin niemand zu Schaden gekommen war. Gestern in den frühen Morgenstunden dann hatten ihre Einbrecher wieder zugeschlagen und es waren Schüsse in einem Teeladen in der Innenstadt gefallen. Der Ladenbesitzer war zum Glück nur verletzt worden und hatte eine ungefähre Beschreibung der beiden Täter abgeben können. Damit wurde jetzt nach ihnen gefahndet. Im Teeladen war es gelungen, einige DNA-Spuren zu sichern, die vermutlich zu einem der Einbrecher gehörten, und am Abend, als Thiel in der Rechtsmedizin vorbeigeschaut hatte, um eventuell mit Boerne nach Hause zu fahren, war dieser dann soweit gewesen, sie durch die Datenbanken laufen zu lassen. Irgendwie hatte Thiel das Gefühl gehabt, dass sie es hier keineswegs mit unbekannten Tätern zu tun hatten.

„Sie und ihr Bauchgefühl.“, hatte Boerne ihn belächelt. „Sie sollten sich lieber auf die Fakten konzentrieren.“

„Das tun wir doch hier gerade.“, hatte Thiel erwidert und Boerne hatte den Abgleich gestartet.

„Und wie lange dauert das jetzt?“

Boerne hatte Thiel über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg gemustert.

„Werden Sie jetzt schon ungeduldig?“

Thiel hatte nur mit den Schultern gezuckt.

„Bei der Datenmenge kann es schon eine Weile dauern.“, hatte Boerne also erklärt und sich einem vermutlich todlangweiligen Artikel in einer von seinen noch viel langweiligeren medizinischen Fachzeitschriften gewidmet. Thiel hatte sich daraufhin in einen der Besucherstühle in Boernes Büro fallen lassen. So lange konnte das ja nun auch wieder nicht dauern. Aber da hatte Thiel sich getäuscht und seine Geduld war auf eine harte Probe gestellt worden.

Zuerst hatte er ein wenig in seinem Notizbuch geblättert, um sich die Aussage des Teeladenbesitzers noch einmal ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Aber eigentlich hatte das überhaupt keinen Sinn gehabt. Deshalb war er irgendwann mit seinen Gedanken abgeschweift und auch mit seinem Blick und beides war an Boerne hängengeblieben. Boerne, wie er da so hinter seinem Schreibtisch gesessen hatte, in seinem bequemen Stuhl, ohne Jackett und mit leicht gelockerter Krawatte. Für Boernes Verhältnisse fast schon leger, so wie Thiel ihn sonst nur nach Feierabend zu Hause zu Gesicht bekam, wenn sie ein Glas Wein und eine Flasche Bier zusammen tranken. Mit ganz geradem Rücken war Boerne da gesessen, völlig vertieft in seinen Artikel. Und Thiel hatte sich gefragt, ob das, was Boerne da gelesen hatte, wirklich so spannend gewesen war, dass man komplett darin abtauchen konnte, bis sich plötzlich eine steile Falte auf Boernes Stirn gebildet hatte. Da hatte Thiel dann gedacht, dass Boerne endlich etwas gefunden hatte, was er an dem Text auszusetzen hatte, und er hatte darauf gewartet, dass Boerne ihm davon erzählte, ganz egal ob ihn das interessieren oder ob er es verstehen würde. Aber nichts dergleichen war geschehen. Stattdessen hatte Boerne seinen Blick stur weiter auf die Zeitschrift gerichtet und gefragt:

„Was ist denn an mir eigentlich so faszinierend, dass Sie mich ständig anstarren, Thiel?“

Schnell hatte Thiel seinen Blick abgewandt, wieder hin zu seinem Notizbuch, das immer noch in seinem Schoß gelegen hatte.

„Wie bitte?“, hatte er scheinheilig gefragt.

„Sie beobachten mich schon die ganze Zeit.“

„Ich weiß gar nicht, wovon Sie reden.“ Erst mal alles abstreiten, hatte Thiel sich gedacht. Aber dann hatte Boerne aufgeblickt und ihn angesehen.

„Und das tun Sie heute nicht zum ersten Mal.“

Scheiße, ertappt. Dabei machte Thiel das ja gar nicht absichtlich, Boerne manchmal anzugucken. Das ergab sich einfach so, weil sie sowieso einen vielsagenden Blick ausgetauscht hatten, und es dann so schwer war wieder wegzusehen; weil Boerne so sehr mit seinen Händen redete, dass er ganz gefesselt war von dem Anblick und den Bewegungen einfach folgen musste; weil sich Boernes Gedanken manchmal so gut in seinem Gesicht oder seiner Haltung ablesen ließen; oder weil Boerne einfach das Interessanteste im Raum war. Thiel wusste nicht, wann Boerne angefangen hatte, interessant zu werden, und warum schon mal gar nicht. Er wusste nur, dass er Boerne nun mal interessant fand. Und Boerne war das wohl auch nicht entgangen.

Immer noch hatte Boerne ihn erwartungsvoll angesehen, ohne jeglichen Vorwurf im Blick, eher neugierig. Abstreiten und sich Dummstellen hätte wohl nichts gebracht. Also hatte Thiel entschieden, dass Angriff die beste Verteidigung war. Im Fußball half das schließlich auch manchmal. Was nützte es, wenn man tief hinten drin stand und defensiv spielte, aber selbst genauso wenige Tore schoss wie der Gegner. Also hatte er sich ganz langsam in den gegnerischen Strafraum vorgewagt.

„Stört Sie das denn?“, hatte er gefragt. Gut, damit hatte er vielleicht gerade mal die Mittellinie überschritten. Aber offensiver hatte sein Hirn in dem Moment nicht gewollt. Boerne hatte ihn einen Moment lang gemustert und dann ganz leicht geschmunzelt.

„Im Gegenteil.“, hatte er gesagt und seinen Blick nicht von Thiels Augen genommen.

Okay, das war eine Flanke gewesen, die sein Gegner ihm direkt vor die Füße gespielt hatte. Was genau wollte Boerne ihm damit sagen? Wie sollte Thiel reagieren? Konnte er aus dieser Entfernung einen Torschuss riskieren oder war es besser, sich durch Dribbeln und Pässe dem Tor erst noch ein wenig zu nähern? Aber bevor er sich überhaupt zu einer Entscheidung hatte durchringen können, hatte der Schiedsrichter abgepfiffen. Frau Haller hatte das Büro betreten. Halbzeitpause.

Eigentlich hatte Frau Haller sich nur schnell in den Feierabend verabschieden wollen, aber – als Boerne es endlich geschafft hatte, seinen Blick von Thiels zu lösen – hatten sie dann doch noch eine Weile geredet, über irgendwas…Medizinisches…Endokrine Dis…irgendwas. Thiel hatte nicht so genau zugehört. Und als Frau Haller dann weggewesen war, war irgendwie nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt gewesen, ihr Spiel wieder aufzunehmen. Stattdessen hatte Boerne eine Packung Kekse aus seiner Schreibtischschublade gekramt und Musik angemacht und sie hatte darauf gewartet, dass der Computer endlich sein Ergebnis ausspucken würde.

„Sie können auch nach Hause fahren. Ich rufe Sie an, sobald sich was tut.“, hatte Boerne gesagt, nachdem Thiel schon zum wiederholten Male herzhaft gegähnt hatte.

„Nein, ich bleibe. Dann können wir gleich los, wenn es einen Treffer gibt.“

Das war eigentlich Blödsinn gewesen, denn sollte einer der Täter wirklich in ihrer Datenbank auftauchen, würde Thiel sowieso erst Verstärkung anfordern müssen, bevor er etwas unternehmen könnte. Und das ging von Zuhause genauso gut wie aus der Rechtsmedizin. Aber irgendwie hatte er Boerne auch nicht alleine sitzen und warten lassen wollen. Und irgendwann musste er dann eingeschlafen sein in seinem blöden unbequemen Besucherstuhl und jetzt konnte er sich nicht mehr bewegen. Sein Rücken schmerzte und er konnte den Kopf kaum nach links und rechts drehen.

 

„Wir haben was!“, rief Boerne aufgeregt und mühsam stand Thiel auf. Dabei rutschte ihm sein Mantel vom Schoß. Hatte er den nicht gestern an dem Ständer neben der Tür aufgehängt? Er war sich eigentlich ziemlich sicher. Aber das würde ja heißen, dass Boerne… Fragend sah er den Professor an, aber der hatte im Moment nur Augen für seinen Monitor.

„Sie hatten Recht, Thiel. Der Einbrecher, von dem die DNA stammt, ist ein alter Bekannter.“

Thiel ging um den Schreibtisch herum zu Boerne.

„Zeigen Sie mal her.“, sagte er und wollte sich ein wenig hinunterbeugen, um besser sehen zu können. Dagegen allerdings rebellierte sein malträtierter Rücken und er sog scharf die Luft ein. Thiel entging nicht, wie besorgt Boerne ihn daraufhin ansah, aber dafür hatte er jetzt wirklich keine Zeit. Er hatte das Handy schon am Ohr, um Nadeshda zu informieren und ein Team zusammenstellen, mit dem sie zur Wohnung fahren konnten. Und einen Haftbefehl brauchten sie ja auch noch.

Es war erst früh am Morgen und der Tag wurde lang. Den ersten Täter konnten sie zwar in der Tat gleich in seiner Wohnung verhaften, aber sein Partner, ebenfalls kein Unbekannter, entwischte ihnen zunächst. Glücklicherweise gehörte der aber nicht zu der schlausten Sorte Verbrecher, sodass auch er noch am gleichen Nachmittag dingfest gemacht werden konnte. Mit den ersten Befragungen und dem Papierkram war Thiel dann aber auch noch eine ganze Weile beschäftigt und so war es schon reichlich spät, als er endlich Feierabend machen konnte.

 

Er stand gerade an seinem Fahrrad und überlegte, dass er sich vielleicht doch lieber von Nadeshda hätte mitnehmen lassen sollen, verspannt wie er war, als Boerne vorfuhr und mit quietschenden Reifen neben ihm zum Stehen kam. Den schickte jetzt wirklich der Himmel, auch wenn Thiel sich kurz fragte, ob Boerne sowas wie einen siebten Sinn dafür hatte, wann er gerade im Hausflur war oder abends nach Hause fahren wollte. Boerne ließ das Fenster runter.

„Mitfahrgelegenheit gefällig?“

Dankbar stieg Thiel ein und berichtete Boerne auf dem Heimweg von den Ereignissen des Nachmittags. Bei der ersten Verhaftung am Morgen war Boerne nämlich noch dabei gewesen, hatte sich nicht abschütteln lassen, aber danach, als es nur noch um Details in den Abläufen der Einbrüche gegangen war, war es ihm zu langweilig geworden, und er war zu seiner eigenen Arbeit zurückgekehrt.

„Na dann haben wir ja mal wieder einen Fall erfolgreich gelöst.“, sagte Boerne, als Thiel geendet hatte.

„Wir?“

Boerne sah ihn von der Seite her an, solange es das Einparken eben zuließ.

„Natürlich _wir_. Und das schreit geradezu danach, darauf anzustoßen. Ich glaube, ich habe auch noch ein Bier für Sie im Kühlschrank.“

Das klang fast danach, als wäre jetzt die zweite Halbzeit ihrer letzten Partie eröffnet worden.

„Wie kommt’s eigentlich, dass Sie neuerdings immer Bier im Haus haben, wo Sie das doch selber so ungern trinken?“, fragte Thiel, als er darauf wartete, dass Boerne die Tür zu seiner Wohnung aufschloss. Sollte der doch den Anstoß ausführen.

„Vielleicht erweitern Sie ja meinen Horizont, Thiel. Haben Sie Hunger?“ Boerne passte ihm den Ball also sofort zu und gab ihm gleichzeitig die Möglichkeit, das Spiel erst mal langsam anzugehen. Und als Boerne so nach Hunger fragte, meldete sich auch tatsächlich Thiels Magen. Tagsüber war ja auch nicht wirklich viel Zeit gewesen, etwas zu essen.

„Und wie.“, sagte er deshalb und schälte sich aus seiner Jacke. Das war gar nicht so einfach, wenn ab den Schulterblättern aufwärts jede Bewegung wehtat. Er musste wohl ziemlich gequält dreinschauen, denn Boerne sagte:

„Wissen Sie, Thiel, ich könnte da mal Hand anlegen.“ Dazu wackelte er mit seinen Fingern vor Thiels Gesicht rum.

„Das werden Sie ganz sicher nicht tun.“, entfuhr es Thiel und Boernes Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich schlagartig, das übermütige Funkeln wich aus seinen Augen und machte einer neutralen Maske Platz. Na toll, dachte Thiel. Eigentor. Und was hatte er sich überhaupt gedacht? Er konnte ja nicht ständig mit Worten und Blicken mit Boerne…Fußball spielen (irgendwie weigerte er sich, den Begriff _Flirten_ zu denken, obwohl sie genau das seit Wochen taten…Mist, jetzt hatte er es doch gedacht) und dann jedes Mal kurz vor dem Tor einen Rückzieher machen. Und das wollte er ja auch eigentlich nicht. Thiel versuchte es mit einem Grinsen.

„Zumindest nicht vor dem Essen.“

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Boerne reagierte, aber dann lächelte er. Der Ball war wieder im Spiel und Thiel war sich ziemlich sicher, dass diese Partie, die er gegen Boerne bestritt, ein Freundschaftsspiel war. Sie konkurrierten nicht um den ersten Platz in der Liga, sondern hatten langfristig das gleiche Ziel. Und vielleicht konnte man ja irgendwann ihre beiden Vereine zusammenlegen. Aber Thiel ermahnte sich, nicht den letzten Schritt vor dem ersten zu machen, sondern erst mal langsam anzufangen. Und zwar mit Essen. Er folgte Boerne in die Küche, wo der ihm eine Flasche Bier aus dem Kühlschrank reichte und sich selbst ein Glas Rotwein einschenkte. Sie stießen an.

„Na dann“, sagte Thiel. „Auf den von uns gelösten Fall.“

„Ja. Auf uns.“

Sie tranken und gleich darauf fing Boerne an, in der Küche herumzuwuseln. Er setzte Nudelwasser auf, briet Hähnchen an und forderte Thiel auf:

„Machen Sie sich mal nützlich und schnippeln Sie das Gemüse.“

Thiel schnappte sich ein Brettchen und machte sich gleich an die Arbeit. Wie kam es eigentlich, dass er sich in Boernes Küche fast besser auskannte als in seiner eigenen? Wahrscheinlich, weil er hier fast öfter richtig kochte als in seiner eigenen. Sorgfältig würfelte Thiel eine Zwiebel (mit Boernes scharfen Messern wurden die Stückchen sogar richtig…würfelig halt) und zog die Nase hoch, weil ihm der Geruch die Tränen in die Augen trieb.

„Och Thiel, nun heulen Sie hier nicht rum. Machen Sie lieber mal kurz Platz, ich muss an die Schublade.“ Und dazu packte Boerne ihn links und rechts ungefähr auf Hüfthöhe und schob ihn einfach ein Stück zu Seite. Er öffnete die Schublade, nahm eine Schere heraus, schloss die Lade wieder und schob Thiel an seine ursprüngliche Position zurück. Und statt die linke Hand dann einfach wegzunehmen, ließ er sie noch kurz auf Thiels Hüfte ruhen und dann über seinen Rücken gleiten, ehe er sich damit beschäftigte, die Nudeln ins Wasser zu geben. Thiel stand ganz perplex da.

„Nicht träumen, Thiel. Weitermachen. Ich brauche das Gemüse gleich.“

Boerne schien ihr Spiel also zu dominieren und für den Moment war das Thiel auch ganz recht so. Einfach erst mal auf die Spielzüge des anderen zu reagieren konnte ja vorübergehend durchaus auch eine angebrachte Taktik sein.

 

Wenig später saßen sie sich an Boernes Esstisch gegenüber, sie aßen, tranken und lachten und sie sahen sich an. Irgendwie anders als sonst. Länger als sonst. So wie gestern Abend, als Frau Haller ins Büro gekommen war, und ihre Blicke trotzdem noch für einen Moment aneinander geklebt hatten.

Nach dem Essen wollte Thiel aufstehen, um beim Aufräumen zu helfen, aber Boerne kam ihm zuvor.

„Nichts da. Schön sitzen bleiben. Ich räume nur eben das dreckige Geschirr weg.“

Also trank Thiel den Rest seines Bieres und lauschte den Geräuschen aus der Küche. Wenn Boerne die Spülmaschine einräumte, klang das immer, als würde am Ende nur ein einziger Scherbenhaufen übrig bleiben, aber zumindest in Thiels Anwesenheit war noch nie etwas zu Bruch gegangen.

Als Boerne schließlich wieder zu ihm in den Raum trat, spürte Thiel das eher, als dass er es sah, denn Boerne stellte sich hinter ihn und legte ihm beide Hände auf die Schultern. Thiel wäre sicher zusammengezuckt, wenn er nicht schon damit gerechnet hätte. Und trotzdem musste er sich erst an die neue Art von Berührung gewöhnen, denn sie war so bewusst und kein bisschen flüchtig. Im Gegenteil: Boerne ließ seine Hände einen langen Moment einfach liegen und ihre Wärme fraß sich durch Thiels T-Shirt und brannte sich in seine Haut und kribbelte von dort durch seinen ganzen Körper. Es dauerte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis Boerne anfing, seine Schultern zu massieren. Zuerst tat das noch ein wenig weh, aber rasch entspannte Thiel sich. Er ließ den Kopf nach vorne fallen und schloss die Augen und konnte es nicht verhindern, dass ihm ein wohliges Seufzen entwich. Boerne lachte leise und im nächsten Moment spürte Thiel die Lippen, über die gerade dieses Lachen gekommen war, in seinem Nacken, wurde am Ohr von Boernes Atem gekitzelt und bekam eine Gänsehaut, als Boerne, ganz kurz nur, mit der Zunge über seinen seitlichen Hals fuhr und dann auf die Stelle pustete. Thiel erschauderte und griff nach Boernes Hand auf seiner Schulter, drückte sie und zog sie ein wenig nach vorn, hin zu seinem Mund, um einen kurzen Kuss darauf platzieren zu können.

„Weißt du“, flüsterte Boerne ihm ins Ohr. „Die Massage wäre sicher noch viel effektiver, wenn du dein T-Shirt ausziehen würdest.“

Einen winzigen Moment zögerte Thiel. Er konnte sich doch nicht jetzt, wo sie gerade erst klar gekriegt hatten, dass ihre…Beziehung wohl wirklich ganz in echt und nicht nur in ihren Gedanken eine neue Wendung nehmen würde, gleich vor Boerne ausziehen. Doch dann fiel Thiel ein, dass er das auch viel früher schon getan hatte und dass sie sich schon viel zu gut kannten, als dass sie sich jetzt noch verschämt in Zurückhaltung üben mussten. Außerdem war Boerne, wie er ihn so von hinten umarmte und gleichzeitig an seinem Ohrläppchen knabberte, sehr überzeugend.

Also ließ Thiel sich bereitwillig das T-Shirt über den Kopf ziehen und genoss das Gefühl von Boernes Fingern, die seine nackten Schultern kneteten. Aus dem Massieren wurde schnell ein Streicheln und Boerne nahm seine Lippen hinzu, um wohl tausend kleine Küsse auf Thiels Rücken, seinen Nacken, seinen Hals zu hauchen. Irgendwann ließ Boerne seine Hände nach vorne gleiten, über Thiels Brust, bis zu seinem Bauch, streichelte ihn dort. Thiel lehnte sich nach hinten, gegen Boerne und stöhnte leise auf, als Boernes Finger über seine Brustwarzen fuhren. Gott, Boernes Berührungen erregten ihn so sehr. Er fing die fremden Hände auf seinem Körper ein.

„Komm endlich her.“, keuchte er und zog Boerne um sich herum, rückte gleichzeitig mit seinem Stuhl etwas nach hinten. Boerne nutzte die Gunst der Stunde und setzte sich rittlings auf seinen Schoß. Thiel blickte zu ihm auf, nahm ihm die Brille ab und brachte sie auf dem Tisch in Sicherheit. Einen Moment sahen sie sich an, dann beugte Boerne sich zu ihm hinunter. Thiel schloss die Augen, küsste Boerne, schmeckte Boerne, zog ihn näher an sich, fuhr ihm mit beiden Händen in die Haare. Und wenn sie nicht irgendwann Atem hätten holen müssen, hätte Thiel ewig so weiterküssen können, weil ihre Münder so perfekt zusammenpassten und weil Boernes Küsse so fantastisch schmeckten.

Aber Boernes Hemd aufzuknöpfen, mit den Händen über seine nackte Brust zu fahren und durch die feinen dunklen Haare darauf, ihm den Hals zu küssen und über die Brustwarzen zu lecken und ihm damit ein Stöhnen zu entlocken, das war auch fantastisch. Und es war fantastisch, zu spüren, wie Boerne sich auf ihm wand, und dass er genauso erregt war wie er selbst. Thiel ließ seine Hände zu Boernes Hose wandern, wollte sie öffnen, aber Boerne schüttelte den Kopf.

„Gleich“, keuchte er, küsste ihn, biss ihm ganz leicht in die Unterlippe. Und dann rutschte Boerne von seinem Schoß, küsste sich dabei an seinem Oberkörper herunter, streichelte seinen Bauch und öffnete schließlich quälend langsam Gürtel, Knopf und Reißverschluss seiner Jeans. Der Anblick von Boerne, wie er da vor ihm kniete, mit offenem Hemd und zerzaustem Haar und wie er zu ihm hochsah, mit einem Lächeln auf den rotgeküssten Lippen: das war beinahe zu viel für Thiel. Trotzdem schaffte er es, sich kurz hochzurappeln, als Boerne ihn darum bat, sodass er ihm Jeans und Unterhose bis auf die Knöchel herunterziehen konnte. Ein paar Mal fuhr Boerne mit seinen Händen an Thiels Glied auf und ab und das fühlte sich so verdammt gut an und Thiel war schon so hart. Er warf den Kopf in den Nacken und versuchte, tief durchzuatmen. Er wollte so gerne kommen, aber er wollte auch, dass es nie aufhörte. Mit Boerne. Und dann nahm Boerne ihn in den Mund. Thiel sah ihn unentwegt an und stöhnte und wunderte sich, wie laut er war, während Boerne leckte und saugte und ihn streichelte. Und Thiel musste sich zusammenreißen nicht allzu sehr in Boernes Mund zu stoßen. Fahrig tastete er nach Boerne, strich ihm kurz durch die Haare, fand dann eine freie Hand und verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander. Jegliches Denken setzte aus und es gab nur noch sie beide. Zusammen. So viel Gefühl. Leidenschaft. Liebe.

„Boerne!“, stöhnte Thiel. „Boerne“ und zog an seiner Hand und Boerne verstand, leckte ein letztes Mal über sein Glied, rieb es noch ein paar Mal und Thiel kam laut und heftig und er konnte einen Hauch von sich selbst unter all dem Boerne schmecken, als er ungeduldig geküsst wurde. Alles an Thiel bebte noch, aber er wollte Boerne so gerne anfassen, ihn auch zum Höhepunkt bringen.

„Zu mir…komm…“ Mehr brachte Thiel für den Moment nicht heraus und dazu konnte er nur unkoordiniert am Stoff von Boernes Hose ziehen. Aber wie so oft verstand Boerne ihn auch jetzt fast wortlos, zog sich aus, setzte sich wieder auf seinen Schoß. Und Thiel umarmte ihn, küsste ihn, griff zwischen ihnen nach Boernes Erektion, lauschte den kleinen Geräuschen, die Boerne machte, während er immer schneller und unkontrollierter atmete, bis selbst Küssen zu viel war, und dann bewunderte er, wie schön Boerne war, als er versuchte, Thiel anzusehen, und dann doch die Augen schließen musste, als er sich auf ihre Bäuche ergoss.

Thiel zog Boerne an sich, hielt ihn fest und hatte ein bisschen Angst davor, dass er gleich aufwachen würde und feststellen musste, dass das alles nur ein Traum gewesen war. Aber er wachte nicht auf. Stattdessen hob Boerne den Kopf von seiner Schulter und sah ihn an. Thiel strich ihm die verschwitzten Haare aus dem Gesicht und ließ seine Hand an Boernes Wange liegen.

„Frank?“

Boerne war wahrscheinlich der einzige Mensch, aus dessen Mund sein Name nicht total blöd klang. Und deshalb musste Thiel diesen Mund auch sofort wieder küssen. Boerne ließ sich bereitwillig darauf ein, löste sich dann aber doch wieder ein bisschen von ihm.

„Was ist los?“, fragte Thiel.

„Bleibst du heute Nacht hier?“

Befürchtete Boerne etwa, dass er jetzt einfach gehen könnte, nachdem sie Sex gehabt hatten, nachdem sie sich endlich gefunden hatten?

„Diese Nacht.“, sagte Thiel und drückte Boerne einen Kuss auf den Mund.

„Und die Nacht danach.“ Ein weiterer Kuss.

„Und die Nach _da_ nach.“ Kuss.

„Und jede weitere Nacht.“ Kuss.

„Wenn du willst.“

Boerne gab ihm keine Antwort, sondern lächelte und dann küsste er Thiel und Thiel wusste, dass das erst der Anfang war.

 

 


End file.
